Parallels: the Hotline
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: Part of the Parallels collection Ellii51 and myself are working on which is a collection of many different multi-chapter AU's. Misty calls a phone sex line on Madison's request. Foxxay, two chapter AU. reviews would be greatly appreciated! M for mild smut.
1. Part 1

**Due to there being a dire need for more Foxxay fanfics, Ellii51 (organisation13 on tumblr) and I (see my blog for my tumblr profile link) present the first of (hopefully) many Foxxay AUs belonging to a little thing we like to call 'Parallels', so without further adieu here's 'The Hotline: Part 1' (find us on tumblr and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for more updates coming your way very soon!) We plan to increase the frequency of updates for this AU collection as soon as exam season is over, but never fear friends we got a bit wrapped up in this one and decided to post the first part now. Part 2 should hopefully be posted tomorrow evening -though don't quote us on it… I wouldn't quote us on it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own American Horror Story, just these AUs. Though if we did Misty would still be alive and Foxxay would be canon, just sayin'.**

**The Hotline: Part 1**

"So what're you wearing?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you wearing." The voice over the phone purred seductively.

Misty looked down at herself. "Ugh, my boots- um, my shawl, ugh-"

"No," the voice said firmly. "I mean _under_ that."

"What do ya mean?" Looking down at herself once more, Misty furrowed her brows. "I'm not wearin' anythin-" Misty paused, realisation suddenly hitting her. "Oh- right, You mean under- _that_."

If the voice could have nodded Misty was sure it was doing just that in the dead air that flowed deafeningly down the phone line "Yes." The words finally came.

"Um, no offence lady, but- I- I think I've-"

"You're not going to chicken out on me are you?"

Misty was stuck, she was unsure and uncomfortable, who had she called, why were they asking what the hell she was wearing underneath her clothes and was this all even legal. If anything she blamed her classmates. The blonde girl would do anything to fit in even remotely, even if that meant calling up some stingy phone sex line and speaking to some stranger about her most private of thoughts.

Misty sighed to herself, in a defeated manner. "No, why would I do that?" She knew what she said was contradicting how she felt, to be honest she would much rather hang up now and listen to some Stevie, but she wouldn't let the assholes in her class have one over her.

"Because I know what you want you bad girl." The voice faltered. "So as I was saying, what're you wearing?"

The cajun knew she needed to at least try to make an effort with this, "Um, I-I'm- not wearing anythin'?"

"Good, that's the way I like it."

Misty put a hand to her face "I'm sorry I can't- I can't do this."

"Wait hold on we were just getting into this-" Before the voice over the phone could even finish her sentence, Misty abruptly cut off the call, throwing the phone to the other side of her bedroom.

As the phone hit the ground with a clunk, Misty bounced back into her pillows trying to forget the ten most embarrassing and humiliating minutes of her god given life, hoping no one- especially her highly conservative and religious mother- would find out.

XXX

"Did you do that thing we told you to?" Asked the blonde girl sat across the other end of the table, her vicious smile growing as she boasted the question, and her eyes flashing to the other girls sat either side of her and Misty.

Misty poked her pasta lightly with the fork she had balancing between her delicate fingers, staring down into the bowl "Yeah."

"You don't seem to pleased. You know other girls would've _killed_ for that number" She replied. "But I, being the generous person that I am, gave it to you." Misty peered up from her bowl, only to glare at the younger girl opposite her. Madison Montgomery, although one of Misty's only friends in college, was a sly and manipulative bitch. The wannabe starlet had everyone that surrounded her wrapped around her little finger and beckoning to her every call.

"Well I called it an' that's all that matters, you can stop actin' like a bitch and drop it." Misty replied with almost a hiss uttering through her clenched teeth, mirroring Madison's smirk.

Ignoring the wild haired student's request, Madison continued probing her with questions. "So what happened then? You get a tingle in your cooch? Did she whisper sweet nothings in your ear? Or did she just get straight to the point and moan your name down the phone?"

"She didn't say nothin'." Misty said firmly.

Madison scoffed "Oh I hardly believe that."

"It's true what else do ya wanna hear from me?!"

"Alright, no need to get snappy gator' girl" She mimicked the accent, mocking the young girl relentlessly. Misty rose from her seat as quickly as she could without looking like she was rushing to get away and picked up her satchel and tugged it over her shoulder. "Aw, Mist, we didn't mean it!"

"I have work to do." Misty deadpanned.

"Misty!" Madison threw her arms in the air trying to prevent Misty from leaving the table, but Misty kept her eyes fixed to the ground -she didn't see that- and strided out of the cafeteria. She made her way through the crowd, her shoulders dipping this way and that. Misty bit down on her scream, she wanted to cry out in anger and let it shatter off her tongue. How could she live like this? She was letting a girl half her size manipulate and mock her day after day with no signs of stopping anytime soon. She couldn't d-

The wind rushed out of her as she stumbled to the floor. She looked up her hair covering her face be she could hear the laughter of the other students. Could this day get any worse?

"I am so sorry!" The voice came. The young girl stared up, strands of curly hair draping themselves off her forehead like a pair of curtains. Another, older girl was on her knees, scrabbling to pick up her books before they were trampled by other students.

"No, no!" Misty responded helping the girl. "It was my fault, I should've looked where I was going" She reached for the older girl's books, brushing her hand as they reached for the same copy of Advanced Botany.

"Advanced Botany? Wait I think I take that class. Or I should be taking it. Haven't really attended much. Probably should. Sorry I'm ramblin'. The name's Misty Day." Misty smiled as she and the other blonde stood up, now both carrying an equal share of the older student's books

"Cordelia Goode." The other student said, smiling back warmly. "Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine." She answered reverently. "Do ya want help carryin' these?" Misty asked cautiously, not wanting to let Cordelia get away without firmly apologising for knocking over her books.

"Yeah, that would be great actually. My dorm isn't far from here so I shouldn't hold you up for too long."

"If I had somewhere to be I'd be there and not knocking you an' your books onto the floor." The wild haired blonde replied.

Cordelia gave a grin "You certainly seemed like you needed to go somewhere." She began walking down the corridor. There was a strange kind of unintentional seductiveness in the way she walked, evident in the way that her hips had slight sway to them and her heels clicked to the ground with a sense of authority.

"Nah, just- someone just said somethin' I didn't like"

"And you walked away?" She raised a brow.

"Well yeah, shes kinda," Misty paused thinking for the right word to describe her relationship with Madison. "She's sorta my friend."

"You shouldn't let friends say things that hurt you. You should tell her."

"I dunno, Miss. Cordelia" Misty sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Who is she? I'll tell her, she shouldn't be-"

"Madison Montgomery."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Oh."

"I know"

"How are you friends with her?" Cordelia questioned.

Misty shrugged with a light hearted chuckle "Long story."

"May I hear it some day?"

"If you'd like, yeah."

_'Damnit that sounded so desperate.'_ Misty thought, cursing herself for coming on too eager.

"I would," She laughed "Definitely. Anything involving that bitch has got to be even the slightest bit entertaining."

There was a small beat of silence, Misty opened her mouth to pour out some questions in the hope of sparking a conversation with the older girl.

The two blonde students walked for what Misty felt like was seconds although from glancing at the clock tower she knew it had only been roughly ten minutes, still too fast for her liking. As they made their way to Cordelia's dorm they engaged in the usual small talk that everyone does when meeting someone new. They discussed the weather, campus gossip and even just walked in comfortable silence before coming to a sudden halt at what Misty suspected was Cordelia's dorm.

"Ah, heres my stop." Cordelia said, shuffling the books in her arms trying to make space for the few Misty was carrying.

"Really? Already?" Misty asked with a hint of disappointment.

Cordelia chuckled. "I'm afraid so." She grinned

"Wow." Misty blushed _'Quickest walk ever.'_ Misty thought to herself.

"It was nice to have your company Misty, I don't get a lot of it"

"You? Really? Gosh- you're so nice n' kind, I thought you'd have tons of friends."

"No," She shook her head, balancing her stack of books on the flat of her hand like a artful waitress busying herself at a restaurant. "Just you. Most of my friends graduated last year so I've been fairly lonely. My Saturday nights are now either full of studying for finals or Netflix marathons." Cordelia snorted.

"Well, we could be friends?" Misty suggested. "I've only known you for less than a half hour, but you already seem tons nicer than Madison."

"Yeah," Cordelia grinned. "Of course."

"Good." Misty heckled, holding open the dorm room door for Cordelia. "I hope to see more of you in our botany too."

XXX

After leaving Cordelia's dorm building and returning to her own, Misty smiled to herself. For the first time since Elementary school she'd made a friend who was actually nice back to her. She did have friends, but like Madison they were always catty and bitching about their boyfriends. Seriously if she had one more late night call from Zoe about her and Kyle fighting again she'd smack a bitch.

As she climbed up what felt like an endless amount of stairs, Misty lazily opened the door to her dorm and threw herself on the bed. Somehow she felt exhausted even though it was only one o'clock but as she rolled onto her side and saw the scuffed phone on the floor on the other side of the room, she remembered what had kept her up all night.

Thinking back on it calling that Hotline, although incredibly awkward for her, was actually kind of exciting. Due to being raised in a strictly religious and conservative family, no one had even dared speak to her like that before. To say her former high school career was uninteresting was an understatement. The blonde was your typical high school outcast, spending most of her breaks either in the library or sat in the courtyard listening to Fleetwood Mac on her ipod. It wasn't until she reached college and somehow became friends with campus celebrity Madison Montgomery that people's acknowledgement of her really began to soar.

For some reason it made Misty feel rebellious. Since arriving at college she had already been invited to various parties, simply because people saw her with Madison. The former outcast had even gone to a few of them before deciding that sleazy frat boys trying to get in her pants weren't all that fun and had not vetoed them in favour of twirling around her room as she blasted Stevie Nicks through her speakers.

Glancing at the phone once more, Misty slid partially off the bed and grabbed it. Cautiously she dialed the number from last night, determined to do it right (or in the way that Madison had told her was right). The phone rang three times before the sultry voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"Hello?" The familiar voice purred.

Already feeling slightly nervous, Misty gulped down her fears. "Hello to you too." She uttered. The blonde really had no way of knowing how to go about this but from some of the movies that she had watched with Queenie and Nan, she decided to just go for it.

"Ever had a fantasy?" The voice probed.

If she was brutally honest with herself Misty hadn't actually had any fantasies, or at least anything recent. Not wanting to emulate yesterday's awkward silence she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Nothing extreme, but I kind of want to do it in a classroom? The idea of getting caught seems rather exhilarating."

"What would I do to keep you quiet then? Wouldn't want someone walking in on us would we?"

Misty felt a surge of confidence ride through her, she was going to do this. "Anything."

"Ambiguous, I like it. You know you're much better at this than you were yesterday." The voice stated.

Misty panicked, her cover was blown. Immediately she was swarmed with thoughts of people finding out she had called the line twice in less than 24 hours, calling her a pervert or even worse propositioning her for sex.

"Shit. How'd you know it's me?" Misty mentally kicked herself. If the voice over the phone didn't actually know it was her, then now she sure did. Misty just wanted to hang up right this second, but for some reason unknown to her she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I recognised the number. Also you said 'Hello to you too' yesterday, so really it wasn't that difficult."

"Oh." Misty uttered.

"Look," The voice paused. "I have other clients, and to be honest you seem nice, but the more you stutter and sound confused the less money I make, and I really need this money."

"Well that's not rude is it." Misty said sarcastically.

"Sorry honey it's the truth. How about you call again sometime, and we can work through this together?" The voice once again sounded seductive, making Misty forget that she was in the process of being rejected by a phone sex hotline.

"Well you know what," Misty inhaled. "I will. And next time I'll be good at it." The blonde stated confidently.

"I look forward to it." Purred the voice.

After that last sentence, Misty hung up the phone. She felt better about calling the number than yesterday, she even thought it was starting to work for her, but she couldn't help feel humiliated yet again that she had basically been rejected by a phone sex line. However, the young student was not going to let that stop her, no, she was going to call the woman over the phone again. And next time she was going to get shit done.


	2. Part 2

**Author note: The second and final part of this AU, but never fear, there are more AU's on the way and will be out very soon. M rated for mild smut. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own American Horror story or its characters. If you read the last fic, you know our views on this matter and who would still be alive *cough cough*.**

**The Hotline: Part 2**

"Miss Goode, your essay was once again top notch." The professor said with a smile "Congratulations."

Misty glanced over to Cordelia and grinned. "What'd ya get?"

"An A. What about you?" The older student asked, peering over towards Misty's desk.

Professor Snow handed Misty back her paper. To be honest, Misty didn't really put that much effort into it. Especially seeing as how the essay assignment was based on the topic she had mostly skipped towards the beginning of the year. The only reason the blonde started attending Botany now was because of Cordelia. Over the past few weeks the two had become fairly close, much to Madison's annoyance and Misty's pleasure.

"Do please try harder next time Misty dear, you understand the subject but could definitely use more help in explaining it." Professor Snow looked down at the paper in Misty's hand. The eccentric professor was disappointed in her. "You started the year so well, perhaps you should consider a tutor?" Professor Snow looked over to Cordelia. "Delia, would you mind tutoring Misty for a few weeks to boost her grades?"

Glancing over to her friend Delia smiled, "I'd love to. How about you come to my dorm with your notes and we can go over it and maybe hang out for a while afterwards."

"Yeah- I mean sure, yeah, that'd be great."

"Well we could go there after class, if that's okay with you?" Cordelia suggested.

Misty could hardly believe her luck. She and Cordelia had spent a lot of time together since they met but everytime Misty had hinted at going to Cordelia's dorm she had been shut down immediately. The older student saying various apologies such as her dorm was messy or that she had somewhere else to go.

The rest of the lecture passed by swiftly. After handing back their essays, Professor Snow proceeded to discuss the importance of something that Misty couldn't catch the name of due to her thoughts being more preoccupied with Cordelia. The blonde in question however was wholly absorbed in the redhead's speech, hastily noting down every word she uttered as if it were some kind of priceless diamonds bouncing off her tongue.

By the time the teacher had finished Misty had already shoved her singular pen and her unused notebook into her satchel ready to leave the class with Cordelia by her side. However, her eagerness didn't go unnoticed. Madison was quick to pick up on that at the back of the room and as the pair made their way through the large doors, the diva stepped out and her and Misty collided. the Cajun stumbling back a few paces while the smaller and more slender of the girls stood rooted into the ground like some kind of vengeful tree. Hatred rooted to the core, anger sweltering under a rotten door that was often left unchecked.

"Did you honestly leave me for that."

"Shut the hell up madison." Misty pointed a finger.

"No!" she hissed "No- I treated you like a friend I gave you things no one else ever did, I saved you from being a fucking, hillbilly nerd and this is what I get? You leave me?"

"I didnt leave you Madison."

"Oh you did, you left me when I did nothing wrong"

Cordelia stepped in front of misty protectively "Leave her alone Madison." Firm words spoken softly.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Madison remarked, glaring at Cordelia.

Misty felt herself flush red, her stomach dropped and she had a kind of contradictory anger that smashed into her like someone had hit her round the back of the head with a bat really, really hard.

"Madison you've been nothin' but a horrible bitch ta' me the entire time I've known ya. You manipulated me, made me do things I don't want to do, put me into situations I didn't want to be in and now when I finally stand up for myself and make a decent friend you think you have the fuckin' right to tell me that all you did for me was good," Misty was almost pressing her nose into the smaller girls face "It wasn't you Madison, you're a manipulative, egotistical sociopath an' i don't like ya, never did-"

XXX

"I can't believe she punched you."

"I can't believe I didnt punch her back."

"You swung at her but I did pull you away before you managed to hit her." Cordelia said dabbing an ice pack over Misty's brow . "Thrashing, you were thrashing."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, quite a bit… you're stronger than you look." Cordelia chuckled as she continued holding the frozen water on Misty's forehead. She hissed and pulled away "Sorry." The older girl glanced down disappointed.

"Its alright, sorry- I shouldn't be such a baby bout' it…I gotta be honest though, wasn't my first fight, I can hold my own pretty well… ya know, without friends dragging me away."

"Arms flailing and all." Cordelia laughed.

Several comfortably silent moments passed as Cordelia continued pressing the ice pack to Misty's brow and forehead with Misty wincing at the stinging sensation that burned out across her skull every few presses. As the silence increased Misty noticed that Cordelia was nearing in proximity, which was something Misty could get used to.

Although their friendship had only existed for a matter of weeks, Misty couldn't help but feel attracted to the older girl. She was intelligent, caring and it didn't help that even looking at her, with her silky blonde hair and deep brown eyes, made Misty feel slightly weak at the knees.

"Hey, Dee?" Misty uttered, breaking the silence as she turned her head slightly to peer at Cordelia.

"Yes Misty?" Cordelia replied, continuing to tend to Misty's injury.

"Would ya-um." She swallowed hard, her throat drying up in seconds. She needed a drink "Ugh."

"Misty," Cordelia said softly, lowering the ice pack and putting her hand into Misty's "You know you can tell me anything."

It was now or never, never seemed like the better option right now. "Dee, I- um, I don't really know how to go bout sayin' this, but I've known ya for a while now, and you just been so nice and amazing and- I just, I really like you, alot. I-" She swallowed again, hesitating and trying to stop herself from shaking "I wanted to know if maybe you, i- um- if you wanted to maybe go out-with-me?" Misty couldn't move, her muscles had turned to stone and her feet weren't going anywhere either. The older girl looked on, her face remaining placid and complacent. there was a call and cordelias demeanor changed in under a second.

"You need to leave." She said, rising out of her chair.

"Wait, Dee, if I'd known-" Misty pleaded.

"It doesn't matter we can talk about this again." She said helping her up off the seat and leading her out of the door.

"Cordelia-"

"Misty," She growled shoving her out of the front door of the house "You need you leave now!"

"Delia!" Misty cried out as the door slammed into her face. "Delia, please open the door," She pressed her palms up against the glass, tears welling from her eyes in an uncontrollable flow.

"Please please open the door! if- if i'd known it'd offend ya i wouldn't a' said anythin'" Misty's pleas grew quiet. "Please, don't leave me." She whimpered, pulling herself away from the door, gasping and red faced, the evening light catching the water marks running down her cheeks. Reluctantly she turned away, wrapping her shawl tightly around her shoulders, keeping her head low. From the other side of the door, Misty could faintly hear what sounded like a phone chiming. The sound echoing in her ears. If any hope she had of Delia opening the door still remained, it was surely gone now.

Misty turned away from the door, and hurried out of the dorm complex and back to the comfort of her own across the campus. After five minutes of sprinting through the quad, Misty barged through her own door, throwing herself onto the bed in the same way that she had done many times before, and cried herself to sleep.

XXX

A few days had passed since the incident between Misty and Cordelia. They hadn't spoken to each other since, and Misty missed Delia like crazy. For the past two days she had attended her Botany lectures the young blonde would sit in the back row and stare at Cordelia from a distance as Professor Snow rambled on about the wondrous qualities that various plants possessed.

Misty knew she should be paying attention. After all finals were approaching and she still had various deadlines to meet, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Cordelia and that phone call she received on the evening of their fight and why the older student had just kicked her out so hastily.

Before she knew it the lecture had ended and Misty lazily grabbed her satchel from under the desk, before passing through the crowd of students clustering around the exit.

On her way out of the classroom she locked eyes with Cordelia momentarily before looking away. Although she wanted to speak to her, Misty felt that she would rather Cordelia to come to her first and explain what happened before Misty could ask and jump to false conclusions.

Luckily for Misty, Botany was her last class of the day and after stopping at the campus cafe to grab a bagel she went straight to her dorm. When entering her dorm she chucked the bagel wrapper in her small bucket sized bin and placed her satchel on the desk before lying back into her pillows.

Misty lay back for a few minutes in comfortable silence and even though she tried to nap she couldn't. Looking over to her side table the young student noticed a partially crumpled note with a familiar number written on it in Madison's looped handwriting. After failing using it for the second time, Misty grew determined to work out how to use it properly, and had since called at least once a week, becoming much better at phone sex than she ever imagined she would be. Although recently the number had been gathering dust on the table, since after building her friendship with Cordelia she found no use in it. She uncrumpled the paper with a guilty sigh.

The number seemed longer than before, or maybe she was just typing it slow, time seemed to lapse into a confusing complex of memories these days, almost as if her mind seemed content with being in some kind of zoned out limbo.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.

"Why hello there." Misty said in her best seductive voice.

"Oh it's you, haven't heard from you in a while. I was worried you'd found someone better."

"No- that, that would never happen."

"Good, I missed my little play toy."

Misty's smile grew "So, what are you wearing?"

"My school blouse, and a tie… No bra. Or panties for that matter. You?"

Misty bit her lip. "Fully clothed unfortunately. Perhaps you could help me with that?"

"Gladly. Take off your shirt first. Do it slowly." The voice demanded.

"Ya know it's not fair if I'm the only one with my shirt off. Tit for tat lady."

The voice chuckled seductively through the phone. "You drive a hard bargain Miss. But it only seems fair. Before we go any further how about you grab one of your nipples between your thumb and index finger, imagine me nipping and sucking at it. I do recall you saying you were into that. Along with other things."

"What other things?" Misty probed.

"Well- usually at this point in the conversation you're practically squealing down the phone, begging me to fuck you harder, so you definitely have some kinks." The voice chided.

"Ya got me there." Misty moaned as she twisted her nipple.

"Now lie back on your bed," The voice chanted. "And move your hand away from your nipple and slide it downwards over your stomach, you know where to go."

Misty did as she was told and slid her hand through the top of her skirt until it was placed delicately over her clit. The urge to rub was overwhelming but she awaited for the voice's further demands.

"Now I want you to imagine that I'm on top of you, grinding my hips against your body." Misty arched her back upwards and into her hand, her fingers now moving at a steady pace. "Do you like that?" It asked.

"More." Misty mumbled biting her lip to quiet her moans. From past experience using the hotline, the young student knew she had a tendency to be fairly loud. A few weeks ago, Zoe kept knocking on the door asking if she was okay. At the time Misty was more than embarrassed and as such told Zoe that she had stubbed her toe. From that moment on Misty had been more than aware of what her loudness could do.

"Go faster." The voice encouraged.

Misty didn't think twice. She quickened her rhythm, slipping two fingers in through her folds.

"Come for me. I want to hear you scream."

Misty could feel the onset of her orgasm rising. Before she knew it her breaths became raspier and more irregular. Without warning her walls tightened around her fingers, her release escaping her body like a tsunami, a wave of ecstasy rushing over her entire body, the euphoria pervading every inch of her body that stiffened and trembled.

"Oh my god- Delia!" she gasped, her cry of pleasure echoing down the phone line.

"Excuse me." For the first time in all of their numerous conversations the voice sounded startled.

"Sorry-" Misty panicked..

"How do you know my name? No one knows my name."

"Your name, what do you mean, your name?"

"Misty?"

"Delia? Holy shit."

"H-how did you get this number?" Cordelia croaked.

"M-Madison gave it to me a few weeks ago, before I met you." Misty stuttered

"Jesus… Misty, you- you cant tell anyone I do this." Cordelia said, her voice pleading.

"I was going to ask you not to tell people I've been calling you for weeks." There was an awkward chuckle shared down the line. "Is this why you kicked me out the other day? As soon as your phone started ringin' you pretty much just shoved me outta there."

Cordelia inhaled. "I just, I didn't want you to judge me."

"If any of us are gonna be judged it's me. If I'd'a known I probably would've come clean to you right then and there."

"Well you are one of my best clients."

"Really? Wow."

"Heh, yeah. You've gotten a lot better at this actually."

"Thanks, so have you- I mean- um, you were great at the start an all but you're much better now."

"You call that often I know what makes you tick. Although you haven't called recently."

"Yeah that was uh, because of you." Misty sighed. "You- before I knew this was you, but I'm okay with this being you too because it's still you. Sorry I know this is confusing but as ya know I'm sitting here with my shirt off and a hand down my pants and I just don't know anymore."

"You're not the only one Misty."

"So… Do ya like me back? I did ya know tell you all that stuff the other day an' all."

There was a silence that seemed deafening down the phone for the longest while.

"Yeah, I do actually. I was worried that this job would screw everything up though."

Misty gave a wide toothed smile "Now what?"

"I don't know." Cordelia said seductively

"Well I kinda liked where this was goin."

"I did too," Cordelia paused. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
